


Divergent: No War

by igotreallycreative



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotreallycreative/pseuds/igotreallycreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the war got delayed? Will Tris be smart and strong enough to stop it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 33- A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Beautiful People!  
> This is my first fan fiction, from the title I'm pretty sure you are able to guess what this story is about. Warning to readers this story does have potential AU. If you do not like AU well I'm sorry but thats just how I've written my story. Please give this story a shot, and leave a comment/review (sorry I'm a new user and I'm trying to figure out how this works). Well enjoy and let me know what you think about the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Beautiful People!  
> This is my first fan fiction, and also the first time I am using Archive of Our Own, so please forgive me for not knowing how this website works, I think I should be able to get a hang of this soon. 
> 
> So this is what I think should have happened if the war never occurred, towards the end of the story there might be some uncomfortable scenes (I haven't fully decided if I want to do that or no) but I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it!

**It isn’t the victory I wanted, but it’s a victory nonetheless.**

**Will and Christina kiss, a little to sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.**

**“You think a hug would give away too much?” he says**

**“You know,” I say, “I really don’t care.”**

**I stand on my toe tips and press my lips to his.**

**It’s the best moment of my life.**

**–Veronica Roth**

 

Tris POV

As I break away from the kiss I realize that Christina and Will have been staring at us the whole time. I break away from Tobias not wanting to draw any more attention towards us, he walks away without any question and a smile on his face.

Christina slowly makes her way towards me, looking at me like I am different person. “No way” she says slowly as she looks between Tobias and I. I don’t know what is running through her head and I don’t want to know so I say, “I’ll catch up with you later” I smile and walk away leaving her dumbfounded.

I make my way to the net, the first place where I knew I had escaped Abnegation and where I first met Tobias. I lie on the net for a very long time figuring out which job I would do now that I ranked first among all initiates. I could train with Tobias, which means I would get to spend a lot of time with him, but then again I don’t want us to get bored of each other.

I could see that it was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. From where I was laying I could see the constellation Orion, which was the only one I remember from what the Erudite had taught us in school. The thought of not seeing Caleb crosses my mind, and I realize that I miss him. I wonder how he’s doing in Erudite.

After being frustrated enough with jobs I make my way to the only place I want to be—Tobias’s apartment. I walk in and he’s not there, probably at the control room, so I decide to sleep until he comes. As soon as my head hits the pillow I’m fast asleep.

 

Tobias POV

Tris pulls away from our kiss and that instant I realize that people have started staring at us, she turns to face Christina and I know that I should leave too, so I head towards the control room. 

As soon as I get there I take my seat and I can see the camera that is facing the net, and there she is, sitting alone, and punching into the air with frustration, I smile. The screen flips to a different location in the compound. I sit staring at the screens for a few hours having nothing better to do.

Someone walks up and places his hand on my left shoulder, and only one person dares to ever touch me—Eric. “What do you want?” I say sharply.

“Oh nothing, I just saw you and the Stiff kissing so I wanted to know what was going on.” he says calmly. “Her name is Tris.” I snap. “Whoa calm down Four I was just asking!” **All I know is that he wants to hurt me and anyone I remotely care about.** I stand up and face him. “What do you want metal face” I regret it the moment it comes out. His face turns cold and hard. The words come out so softly only I can hear them “You better watch your mouth, Eaton.” He says the last word like it’s venom. He turns around and starts walking out, but before he leaves he turns around and says, “You better take care of that Stiff, Four.”

Furious I walk to my empty apartment. Sometimes I wish I could kill him, but then I also wished I had take the position for leader when it was offered to me. I walk into the apartment and go to the fridge to get a bottle of water and out of the corner of my eye I see something move. I slowly make my way to the bed where I saw it move. It’s small and is sleeping under my blanket. I slowly pull away the covers, and there she is, small, peaceful and beautiful, suddenly everything that happened with Eric melts away, my anger, my rage, she has that effect on me and I’m glad that it happens. I didn’t want to disturb her so I put the blanket back on her and take my rightful spot on the floor. 

* * *

 

Tris POV

I wake up to a warm hand on my face, and there he is sitting, staring at me. The way the sunlight reflects off of him makes him look even more handsome than he already is. “Beatrice” he says softly, his voice hoarse yet beautiful. I snap out of daze and turn myself away from him. He sighs softly and I feel his warm body line up against mine. I turn and say, “Don’t ever call me Beatrice.” “Okay, Beatrice” he says teasingly and kisses me.

We lay there next to each other not wanting to leave each other’s company. “What job are you going to pick today?” he asks. I look up to him and say, “I don’t really know, you got any ideas?” “You could work with me in the control room and help me train initiates, but its your choice” I love how he’s so considerate, he wants me to spend time with him, but still gives me the freedom of choosing what I would like. “But please don’t pick guarding the fence, I would really hate to not see you everyday.” “Then the fence it is” I say and get out of bed to get ready.

 As I’m walking out the door he grabs my hand and looks at me with concern and says, “Are you really going to pick guarding the fence?” “No you silly, I was just messing with you.” On hearing that he smiles and kisses my forehead.

 We walk to the Pit where all of the initiates will be picking their jobs based on their ranking. Since I ranked first I get my choice of job and one of the best apartments in Dauntless. Although I may not need an apartment since I spend most of my time at Tobias’s. I should ask him if I could permanently move into his place. Tobias wishes me good luck and goes to stand with his friends.

Max and Eric walk into the middle of the Pit and it take a few minutes for all the Dauntless to quite down. Once everyone is quite Max says, “Dauntless initiates, you have made us proud. Today you will be picking your jobs and will be assigned places to live. Choose wisely for you get only once. We will start with the top ranking initiates.” I knew immediately that I was first.

“Tris” says Eric, “You have a choice of becoming one of the leaders, guarding the fence, a position at the control room, training initiates or any domestic work you would like.” I turn around and look for Tobias’s face, I see a faint smile creeping into his face, he hopes that I will pick the same job he has so that we could spend more time together, but I have different plans. I knew they tried to recruit Tobias for leadership but he turned it down for fear of having to face his father. I look at him, and he nods, a sign knowing that he will support me with whatever I choose. “I choose leadership. ” I say firmly. Now I have a chance at taking Eric down and eradicating the initiation program that I had to face. “Very well” says Eric, “You-” before Eric can continue I cut him off by saying, “I also want to train transfers.” He glares at me, his eyes cold. “Fine” he says definitely annoyed by me “You start Monday morning, be there. Training transfers is once a year, which I’m pretty sure Four will have no problem teaching you how to be a trainer.” He says the last part in a way that makes shivers run down my spine.

Christina and Will both pick to train Dauntless initiates, Uriah pick to work at the control room with his brother and Four, Peter chooses keeping the factionless apart which is good because he won’t be around to bump into and it makes me feel a bit safer.

After everyone has picked a loud cheer goes up amongst Dauntless, Christina taps me on the shoulder and yells in my ear, “Uriah is hosting a party later tonight, you coming?” “Sure” I say. “Oh and invite that boyfriend of yours” she says with a smirk and I smile. Uriah walks up and says “You better be at my party, you’re #1 and I need you there to make it the best party ever.” “Okay” I say unconvincingly. I look around for Tobias but he’s nowhere to be seen, I wonder where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Beautiful People!  
> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I will try as post as often as possible (providing school work doesn't get in the way). Anyways I'll try posting again at the end of this week! 
> 
> Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 34 - Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Beautiful People!  
> Thanks for reading my story, I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I should have. I have been meaning to do it all last week, but I kinda got caught up with my archery competitions in school. (I am no Katniss but I'm not a bad shot either)
> 
> Anyways sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Tobias POV 

"Tris" says Eric, "You have a choice of becoming one of the leaders, guarding the fence, a position at the control room, training initiates or any domestic work you would like." Tris looks at me, and I smile, I know she will pick a job where we are both together and I can protect her from Eric. She looks back at Eric and then back at me I know that she doubts herself, something I haven't seen from her. "I choose leadership." The moment those words are said I storm out and then sprint down the hallway, I'm not sure where exactly to go but I trust my legs to keep me going.

Soon I find myself at the train tracks, I hear rumbling behind me and I decide that I might as well take a ride on the train. I get onto the train and let myself slide down onto the floor. The rumbling of the train whisks all my anger away.

I turn over in my head what happened in the Pit. Why would Tris pick leadership? Why not spend time with me instead? Maybe she doesn't like me that much anymore. No it cannot be I love her and I know that she likes me. Then why pick leadership? Does she want to meet my father and set things straight? No she cannot do that, he would kill her before I even knew it. Multiple questions run through my head but I could never come up with an answer for any of them.

I stand up and realize that I'm nearing Dauntless, I guess I must have been on the train all the way to the end of the line but never noticed. As Dauntless nears I jump and make my way to my apartment. I hope Tris is there, I need to talk to her.

Tris POV 

I walk back to my new apartment after not finding Tobias anywhere. I walk in and it's about the same size as Tobias's, but is much darker than his. I wish I had more windows for light to come in.

The clock reads 4o'clock and Uriah's party isn't for another 4 hours so I decide to take a nap.

* * *

I am woken up by a yelling Christina, shouting about being late for a party. I sit up groggily and say "What!" it came out a little harsher than I wanted to because she jumps at my response. "You're late for Uriah's party, and if you don't show up he's going to break your door and drag you to the party" "And like you aren't" I say sarcastically. She looks very annoyed and I laugh. "C'mon we need to go, emphasis on the need!" she exclaims, I laugh and make my way to my small box of clothing that I have and put on an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. "No. You are not coming like that" she says studying me from head to toe, definitely disappointed with my outfit. "Christina please excuse me this one day." I whine, "Now lets go party!" that erases the scowl off her face and we make our way to Uriah's.

Christina and I walk to Uriah's place, and from the sound of the music I knew that I didn't want to be there, but to make Christina and Uriah happy I decided to say for a while. Damn my Abnegation values for making me stay. I walk in and the music is so loud that it hurts my ears. Uriah walks, more like stumbles and trips over his own feet towards us with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, I can tell he is already drunk. "So you decided to finally come! Here have some." He shoves the bottle to Christina and walks away. I just shrug and make my way to the couch where no one is sitting.

Everyone around me seems to having a good time except me, all I worry about is where Tobias is and why did he leave? I get up to find Christina, once I find her I tell her that I'm leaving. "You're a party pooper you know" half her words are slurred because she is utterly drunk. I just nod and leave.

Not wanting to be anywhere else I walk to Tobias's apartment. I open the door and no one is there so I change into one of Tobias's shirts, curl up on the bed and fall asleep.

Tobias POV

As I make my way to my apartment I hear music from Zeke's place and I know that it's a party and that he would be disappointed if I didn't make an appearance even if I wasn't invited.

I walk in and the smell of alcohol hits me, everyone is either drunk or has passed out from drinking too much. Zeke sure knows how to throw a party. I spot Zeke and make my way to him. I tap him on the shoulder he spins around and yells, "Oh look who finally decided to show up!" I give him a small smile. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Four only the best Dauntless out here!" Shouts go out throughout the apartment, I wince at the noise, wanting to get as far as I can from here. He offers me a drink but I just wave it away. Right now I want to talk to Tris.

I walk around trying to find Tris, but instead I find Christina and by the way she's dancing I can tell she is drunk. She walks up to me and says "Your girlfriend is a party pooper, she left as soon as she got her" I thought she would stay longer, but then again Christina is drunk so I don't know how much I can trust her. "Do you know where she went?" I yell so that she can hear me over the loud music. "Yeah she went back to your place, say you're kinda cute." I didn't even want to hear what came next all I wanted to do was get to my apartment and talk to Tris.

I walk into the apartment and I find Tris sleeping on the bed. Every time I need to talk to her she's sleeping. I look at the clock and it reads 12 o'clock, I realize that I've been away for 7 hours, so I decide to sleep.

I lie down on the bed next to Tris, she turns towards me and wraps her arm around my waist, I kiss her forehead and fall asleep as well.

* * *

Tris POV 

I open my eyes and I see Tobias sleeping, my heart swells, he's here. I cuddle closer to him and he tightens his grip around my waist, it hurts but I feel safe.

"Tris" he says "Mhm" comes my reply, "Why did you pick leadership?" I pull away from him and look into his blue eyes. I wake up and he asks me that question, of all the questions in the world he asks me that. I quickly get off the bed and go have a shower. I let the warm water run along my back as I try to figure how I am going to respond to Tobias's question.

I walk out and he's still on the bed. He sits up and I go sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "So am I going to get an answer?" he says without meeting my eyes. "Yes" I mumble. "The reason why I picked leaderships is because I don't want future initiates to go through the training that I had to go through, it's tough physically and emotionally." I remember Al jumping into the chasm and wince at the memory, but I continue. "I also don't want Eric to be a leader because if he is there is no way that any Divergent initiates or us will be safe. Also if I can I want to take Marcus down for what he did to you, he doesn't deserve to be a leader, if he doesn't follow what a true Abnegation person should do, he isn't fit to be the leader of Abnegation. He may deceive everyone into believing that he is great but I will not stand for that because I've seen what he did to you." Tears start forming but I blink them away. I look up and see Tobias smiling, "Once a stiff always a stiff" he says, his voice thick with emotion, I punch him playfully. I'm glad that he isn't mad at me. "Oh and I don't know if you heard but I will be training transfers with you." On hearing it he presses his lips to mine. My hands automatically find its way to his neck, he pulls me onto the bed and next thing I know is that he's on top of me. He kisses my neck, my cheek and then fits his lips to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but thanks for reading. Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 35 - First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Beautiful People!! 
> 
> Thank you to the two readers who bookmarked this story and the one that left a kudos. It makes me so happy to know someone is reading this story!!! 
> 
> Anyways I don't really have anything important to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a comment or message me, whatever you'd like!

Tris POV 

Today is my first day of work. I don't know what awaits me but I know that I am ready for anything that Eric decides to throw at me.

I walk into Max's office and sit on one of the chairs. "Well good morning Tris." "Morning" I mumble. "Well, well isn't someone a little grumpy today?" Eric says. I didn't even notice him in the room, what is wrong with me? I usually very observant and know where people are, especially if it's Eric. "Eric" Max says in a stern voice, I'm guessing that Eric has finally got on his nerves, which would make it easier for me to get him out of here and take his place.

"So are you ready to be a leader?" asks Max. "I was born ready." I say with a smirk. "Well that's good, Eric here will take you through all the classes that you have to go through before you can actually become a leader. It is a 3-week process and if you get through all of the training you will become one of the leaders here at Dauntless. During that time if you find someone not following the rules of Dauntless you are more than welcome to report it to either Eric or I and we will take care of the issue, but you are not allowed to make decisions on your own."

Max points to the door and I get up to leave. "Oh and Tris, be careful." At this he looks at Eric. I immediately know that Eric has done something to make sure that no one would make it into leadership, but I will make sure that I get into leadership. Nobody needs to follow his orders, he is mean, ruthless and a big coward.

I walk out and follow Eric to the first room filled with books. "Here are the rules, the city's grid map, and everything you need to know about any faction." he states blandly. I follow him to the next room, which is filled with computers, "I'm guessing you learn how to program here?" I say, "I didn't know Stiffs were smart. Oh wait your brother transferred to Erudite, you should be in Erudite too, that way you would be closer to family, not Dauntless" comes his reply. I scowl in reply. "Now Tris, wipe that scowl off your face, I'm pretty sure Four would not like to kiss an ugly face" He says, boredom dripping through every word, 'Not that you are already ugly' he adds under his breath. My fists clenches up ready to punch him, but I cannot. If I do, I might not stand a chance at taking his position.

After the tour of the headquarters is done I was free to do whatever I wanted to. Tobias wasn't going to be back until the end of the day, which meant I had a few hours to myself, so I decide to go get a tattoo.

I walk in and find Tori. "Hey!" she says and turns to face me, "So I heard you picked leadership. Now why would a normal person pick that?" she says raising an eyebrow. "But remember I'm not normal right?" I reply. She loses the joyful face and a serious look replaces it. She pulls me to the back of the shop where no one is there and says harshly, "What were you thinking? You just put yourself and every other Divergent in danger! Do you not think of the consequences of your actions?" She's right I just put Tobias in danger, and if Eric really did find out that we are Divergent then we are dead. Why do I not think stuff through? "But I actually want to kick Eric out. I don't believe he's here because he wants to, I feel like he's working for Jeanine." She loosens her grip on my hand, which had turned red. "Well if you plan on taking him down you will have to be very strategic, and extremely careful. He's like an eel." I nod and walk back to the chair. "So what tattoo would you like?" "Um" I never really thought of what tattoo I wanted. "How about a quote?" I ask. "Sure. Just tell me where you want it and what the quote is."

I decided to get it on the small of my back where no one can see it and no one will ask about it. After it's done Tori reads it out loud, " 'Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up'. Never heard this one before. Where did you find this?" "Oh I just overheard someone say it" I don't want anyone to know that the quote originally came from Tobias.

Tori finishes the tattoo and I head to my apartment. I walk in hoping to find Tobias but he isn't back, so I decide to take a nap. Tomorrow the actual training starts, I hope I can keep up or I might never get Eric out.

* * *

Tobias POV 

By the time I wake up Tris has already gone. I flop back onto the bed and it creaks under my weight. I probably should get another bed before this gives away and I have no place to sleep on. I quickly get out of bed, have a shower and head to the control room. The best part about the control room is that I can watch everything that goes on in Dauntless. Since Tris has decided that she is going to be one of the Dauntless leaders, I have no way of protecting her from Eric, but with the help of camera set up in Dauntless headquarters I can keep a watch on what is going on in and make sure that Eric isn't trying to harm Tris in any way.

I can see Eric taking her to different rooms. I can see their lips move but I cannot hear what they are saying. Tris is strong, she can take care of herself, but it makes me feel better knowing that she is safe. They finish the tour and Tris heads to the tattoo shop. I start watching Eric. I don't know why but I start recording what ever he is doing. He walks back to his office and sits at his desk, here I turn the volume up so I can hear what he is saying.

"You know maybe picking you to do my work was a wrong idea. When do you plan on getting Max on the plan" says a female voice, I feel like I've heard it somewhere before, "Yes I know I am working on it! You need to give me more time Jeanine." Jeanine? Eric and Jeanine are working together? "Tris has picked leadership and Max has put me on babysitting duty to make sure she gets all the proper training! I don't have time to talk to Max." he yells. "Well you better figure something out soon or I might just send another person to do our work for us." "No, I promised you I would get Max on this plan, and I keep my promises. With that Stiff and her boyfriend poking their noses around it's going to get hard for Max to agree to give the serum to everyone." He holds up a vial and says, "It's a serum to build war machines! Not for simulations! How am I going to lie to him and tell him it's for simulations, even if they are for simulations not everyone in Dauntless will get it! And the Divergent are immune to this serum if you didn't know!" "I know that and I am working on it and I don't care how you tell Max, just get it done, you have one week, if you cannot do it I will send another person" Jeanine yells. Surprised by her reaction Eric jumps in his chair, so he isn't as strong and brave as he shows off. "Okay" "Good, now if you excuse me I need to go spread that rumour even more." She sighs and adds "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you are my son." Eric sighs and leans back into his chair. I stop recording pull the tape out and stuff it into my jacket pocket.

I need to show this to Tris as soon as possible, we cannot have a war now. I would show it to Max but he and I have issues, since I declined to be a leader multiple times. Tris on the other hand is training for leadership, maybe she can show it to Max. She will have to work fast though because she has only one week.

I search the screens looking for Tris. I don't see her face on any of the screens so she probably must be at my place. I look at the clock and see that I've been here 2 hours longer than my shift. I grab the laptop that was given to me when I first started working here and make my way to my apartment. I open the door to my place and instantly I know its empty so I make my way to Tris's place.

As I'm walking to Tris's apartment, which is all the way at the other end of Dauntless, I run the conversation between Eric and Jeanine over and over again in my head. Why would Erudite want to give a serum to everyone in Dauntless. Does it have any connection to the stories they are spreading? Although it is true, they cannot prove what Marcus did to me, and Marcus would definitely deny hitting me as a child. Tris and her brother, they were never beaten as children, or maybe they were. But Tris shows no sign of being beaten as a child. They probably defacted because they wanted to not because they were beaten as children, I defacted because I had to get away from my father, I couldn't live with him. The thought of still living in Abnegation makes me shudder. I guess I'm still not strong enough to meet my father face to face.

As I am walking it dawns on me that every faction has a serum so why is Erudite creating another serum for Dauntless? Dauntless are fine with the serum they have. The serum we use is only for simulations so what other serum are they making? Eric mentioned something about building war machines. Why does Erudite want an army? I stop walking. It hits me that they are building an army, Erudite are all brains and not brawn, they need a body to take down Abnegation, and who would be better than Dauntless? But how would they get the serum to work? The serum works with the help of a transmitter and a computer, unless they have developed a long-range transmitter. This scares me even more I need to talk to Tris immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Until Next Time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope you like this, please please don't forget to leave a review/comment/kudos or bookmark this story. It makes me so happy to know that there are people out there reading this story!!! Thanks once again!!!


End file.
